Medical devices that can remove samples from a body are used often. One type of device is fairly simple, amounting to a syringe with a sampling train and a thin tube to reach the sampling area. The tubing is typically very thin, so as to be very flexible and to reach into far areas of the body. The sampling train is typically little more than a connector to connect the tubing to a syringe. The syringe is then used both to provide suction to the tubing, and also to store the sample that is thus aspirated.
These devices are used to aspirate samples from a number of areas of the body that are not readily accessible. Included are esophageal samples, gastroenterological samples, urological samples, and samples from the vagina and uterus. One example is a procedure that is performed fairly frequently, a sampling of the endometrium of the uterus. In order to extract a sample, a physician must infiltrate the tubing into the desired area, ensuring that the tubing goes into the correct area of the body, and that no body tissues will be harmed by the sampling apparatus or by the aspiration of the sample. Once the physician is assured that the sampling tubing is placed properly, a sample is taken by aspiration. In order to take a good sample, the physician draws the plunger out of the syringe, causing aspiration at the distal end of the tubing. The physician must also rotate the syringe and plunger while aspirating, in order to insure that a representative and adequate sample is taken.
This procedure is very difficult to perform, requiring a great deal of dexterity and coordination, and the procedure is not always successful because of this difficulty. Thus, the procedure must sometimes be repeated, with all necessary steps re-taken to insure that the tubing is properly placed. A better procedure for aspirating samples is needed.